


Travis Nakashima

by Emanon_Pen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, Feminization, Homosexual, Implied Homosexual Sex, M/M, implied lesbian sex, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanon_Pen/pseuds/Emanon_Pen
Summary: Story of a teenage boy finding his true self - the hard way.
Relationships: Employer/Employee - Relationship, Husband/Wife - Relationship, Sister/Brother - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Travis Nakashima

**Author's Note:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2008-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The stories on this website are works of fiction. Any characters resemblance to persons living or dead is purely and entirely coincidental. Any actions taken by the characters or the portrait of such actions never occurred and if they mimic any form of reality, it is purely and entirely coincidental.
> 
> These stories contain explicit descriptions of sexual activity and may be perceived by some as being pornographic. If you feel that literary erotica is pornographic, then do not continue surfing this website or begin reading any of the stories posted here. If you inadvertently or with willful intent download a story to your computer or receive it as an e-mail attachment, then you should DELETE IT NOW AND LEAVE THE WEBSITE. The author assumes no responsibility if a minor downloads this story, is caught, and prosecuted by his parents or the federal, state, and/or local government.
> 
> This copyrighted material may not be freely distributed onto any website or newsgroup without the express written consent of the author. Websites claiming to be in compliance with 17 U.S.C. § 512 and the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (“DCMA”) but not adhering to the statue law will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> Commercial websites that post this copyrighted material without the express written consent of the author and payment of royalties to the author will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> You may download this story for personal use. You may make no changes to the story and the copyright statement must not be removed. The author grants no other permissions to you or your successors.

Wade Ebersole and his wife Paris owned Ebersole & Ebersole Insurance Agency located on Central Avenue in Lawrence, New York. They also owned Ebersole & Ebersole Real Estate Investment Trust. Together they built a business worth conservatively five-hundred million dollars. Their personal wealth hovered around one-hundred fifty million dollars. At the young ages of 36 and 32, neither really had to work; but, they both knew they could not handle or tolerate an early retirement. From the moment the met on the campus of Hofstra University, they knew that their lives would be filled with love, business, and money. Neither of them wanted children. They fawned upon their nephews and nieces making sure their brother’s and sister’s children were taken care of monetarily for the rest of their lives.

Because they did not want to purchase a typical multi-story office building, Wade and Paris purchased several contiguous buildings on Central Avenue in Lawrence, New York. They were renovated to the present building code; but, kept the look and feel of the era they were built. From Rockaway Boulevard to Washington Avenue, the even numbered side of the street was one hundred percent owned by Ebersole & Ebersole. Several of the first floor retail spaces were occupied by restaurants and a very expensive Jewish deli. Very few employees left the company on their own accord. The Ebersoles’ provided an exclusive one-of-a-kind level of benefits to their employees from the custodians to the executive vice presidents.

\-------------------------

Eighteen year old Travis Nakashima knew the only way he would be able to attend The Arts University in Garden City, when he graduated Lawrence High School, was to find a job and save as much money as he could. Being of Japanese descent, his parents were dead set against him becoming an artist. His older brother was a doctor and his older sister was headed down the same road. He was not at all interested in medicine. He could care less about the law. Hidden in his room were journals filled with writings and artists pads filled with pen and ink drawings. Some of the artist’s pads were kept in a well-hidden spot, because the pictures were of an erotic nature. If his parents found them, his father would not accept his erotic drawings much less understand the ones that pictured men and boys engaged in sexual activities. The decision was easy for Travis. He would head into the shopping district and go from store-to-store seeking a job that would let him work full-time during the summer and part-time during the school year. His commitment was absolute and nothing would stop his from screwing his parents by getting enough money to pay for his Bachelor of Fine Arts degree.

Ebersole & Ebersole was the third business he entered on his search for employment. As it turned out, it was his lucky day. The grey haired receptionist whispered that the owners had fired an employee earlier that morning. What Travis could not see was her right hand sliding up and down her thigh as she stared at the handsome Asian boy standing in front of her. To his surprise, she picked up her phone and spoke to someone about a young man inquiring about any open positions. Five minutes later, Paris Ebersole entered the reception area and introduced herself.

“Hi,” said Paris. “Mrs. Dempsey said you were inquiring about a job?”

Taken with the woman standing in front of him, Travis had to catch his breath before he responded, “Yes, ma’am. I am seeking a position for this summer, the school year, and following summer. My name is Travis Nakashima and I am willing to do anything to earn some money.”

“I’m Paris Ebersole. My husband Wade and I own this establishment. Please follow me to my office so we can speak about the possibility of your starting to work here,” said Paris.

The interview was more of a conversation than an inquiry about his capabilities and work history. The basics were discussed. His idea of where he wanted to be in the near future. She was surprised to find out he would be a high school senior when he started school in September. Their eyes kept a direct line of contact between them. For Travis, he was taken by her beauty and her intelligence. For Paris, she saw the signs of a young man not knowing how to react to her beauty. Their conversation lasted thirty-seven minutes. She walked him to Human Resources and to the surprise of everyone in the department, she told them to hire Travis with a start date of the next day. When they asked his position, Paris said, “He’ll be working directly for Wade and me.”

Paris Ebersole personally trained Travis. She also was taken with the five foot ten inch one-hundred twenty-five pound teenager. He was skinny, but not anorexic. His choice of Emo style clothing accentuated his tight Asian body and opened volumes as to his sexuality. The work she assigned him was difficult and tedious. Both she and Wade knew from his work attitude that he would understand the mechanics of his financial duties. The other thing they both noted was his inability to keep his eyes from straying to Paris’ crotch and to Wade’s. Together they kept their eyes on the young man. Separately, they harbored ideas of what they would like to do to and for him.

\-------------------------

Travis sat at his desk working the spreadsheets that calculated the gross and net profit of his employers companies. He had to go into their insurance and real estate software to pull the numbers he needed to enter into the spreadsheets. At first the work was boring, but as he learned and became interested in the reasoning Wade and Paris made economic decisions, he grew more intuitive. He had suggested finding additional financial information to help them lower their costs and increase their net profit. The sad part of it all was he had no desire to go into business or study business when he graduated high school. Nothing would change his desire to become an artist and attend The Arts University in Garden City. Mr. and Mrs. Ebersole showed a great amount of trust is his financial abilities. They were as impressed with his knowledge to keep certain personal and corporate information private. He thanked both Paris and Wade for hiring him and allowing him to work on Saturdays and/or Sundays to enable him to increase his bi-weekly income.

He moved his cursor to the lower right corner of his main computer screen to check the time. It was 4:33PM and he sighed quietly knowing he would be out the door and headed home at 5:00PM. On his drive home, he would have to prepare himself to spend the night with his parents and suffer through their badgering him about attending art school instead of an ivy-league university. He shivered at the thought, but knew if he played his cards right, he would be able to excuse himself after thirty or so minutes of the repetitive discussion and nagging about his future and repair to his room.

His phone rang indicating it was in intra-office phone call. He picked it up and said, “Travis.”

“Travis,” said Paris, “please come to my office.”

“Yes Mrs. Ebersole,” replied the curious young man. It was rare for either of his boss’ to ask him to their private office. If they needed to discuss anything concerning the business or his work, they always did it in his small corner office. Travis clicked out of the open programs, signed out of the servers, straightened himself, and walked up the three flights of steps to the top floor where Mr. and Mrs. Ebersole had their private offices.

If Travis had taken the elevator, it would have opened up on a small vestibule that had a coffee table and couches. His decision to walk was not out-of-the-ordinary as he was one of four employees that always took the steps instead of riding the elevator. There were two staircases that opened to the Ebersole Executive Suite. The floor consisted of two large well-appointed offices. Located between them was a common bathroom that Wade and Paris shared. It had vanity with two sinks, toilet, bidet, and a custom designed shower. The rear walls of both offices were comprised of floor-to-ceiling bullet proof windows. They were specially designed and built by a company that also installed an electronic shading ability. The windows could be dimmed from pure clear glass to ultra-black that no light could penetrate or escape. The privacy of both offices was total.

The staircase Travis took exited closest to Mr. Ebersole’s office. Force of habit made him turn his head to see if Mr. Ebersole was seated behind his desk. To his chagrin the door to his office was closed. Sighing at not seeing his boss, he continued down the hallway to the entrance to Paris’ office. The door was also closed. He picked up the wall phone next to the door and dialed. He waited a moment and then heard the entrance door buzzer sound. He opened the door slightly so he could replace the handset in its cradle before he entered Mrs. Ebersole’s office.

Upon entering he saw Mrs. Ebersole standing with her back to him. She was gazing out of the floor-to-ceiling windows; but that wasn’t what made him pause for a second. Travis studied her back and wanted more than anything to step up behind her and wrap his arms around her. How he wished he could have the strength to tell her how he felt. Instead he asked, “Should I close the door or leave it open, Mrs. Ebersole?”

“Leave it open for now,” replied Paris as she turned and pointed to a seat in front of her desk. “Please sit.”

Travis noticed there were no papers or folders on the work table. The two times he was asked to her office, they sat at the table to review numbers. The lack of paperwork made Travis question why she asked him to her office. He stepped across the room and took the chair situated to his left and her right in front of her desk. He placed his hands on his lap, folded them, and waited for her to begin their conversation. He placed his hands on his lap to cover his genitals. Never before had he popped an erection so hard he had to calm himself and think of nothing but getting his cock to become flaccid.

“First,” said Paris, “you need to relax. You are not getting fired or terminated. Your work is exemplary.” She did notice how his hands were covering his crotch.

“Thank you, Mrs. Ebersole,” stated Travis relaxing as his cock shrunk making it easier to respond to her compliment.

“You may address me as Paris. When you see me among the other employees, I am Mrs. Ebersole. From this moment forward, when we are alone, I am Paris. The same goes for my husband. How long have you been here now?” asked Paris knowing she knew the length of time, but needed to break the ice with the teenager.

“Fifteen weeks,” replied Travis. He thought for a second and said, “Thank you for allowing me to address you by your first name.”

“You’ve earned it,” said Paris. “Do you like working here?”

_‘Damn,’_ he thought, _‘do I tell her the truth or lie.’_ “I am starting to enjoy my work from a detective’s point-of-view. Searching out errors and/or omissions can be daunting work. But, my heart and soul is set on graduating with Bachelor of Fine Arts from The Arts University.”

“Would you like to continue to work here while you attend school in Garden City?”

“You know where the school is located. I would like to, if you’ll have me.”

_‘Have you,’_ thought Paris, _‘Wade and I want to more than have you.’_ “Wade and I would very much like to have you continue to work here. We have nothing but good things to say about you and your work ethic.”

Travis nodded and said, “There are two downsides. First, I will have to spend time studying and painting. I do not have a painter’s loft or lair; so, I may have to find a place to do my painting. The second downside is having to live with my parents. They are dead-set against me attending university to attain a Fine Arts degree. Living with them while attending school is going to be difficult at best and make me very miserable.”

Paris stood, walked around her desk, and leaned against it. The bottom of her glutes rested on the edge of her custom-made mahogany desk. It was then Travis noticed she had changed out of the clothing she wore during the day. Her black leather pants hugged her frame like they were part of her skin. Her blouse was a shear silk pullover that did not hide the fact that she was not wearing a bra. The separation of her legs as she leaned against her desk made it obvious that her womanhood was not in any way concealed by her pants. If someone saw just a picture of her crotch, the exposed camel toe would give them thoughts of viewing a young girl’s vagina. Their eyes met and she said, “I am going to be blunt. I have noticed you trying to hide your inability to not stare at me; but, I also catch you looking at my husband. He is a very handsome man. Strong. Loving. And, very well endowed. I notice you trying to keep from staring…”

“Oh, my God!! I’m embarrassed beyond words.”

“It is plainly obvious you dress and act like an Emo boy. Are you straight, bisexual or gay?”

Travis hung his head and whispered, “I don’t really know.” He looked up and though no fault of his own spoke to Paris’ crotch, “I’m a total virgin. I’ve never even kissed a girl much less touched her in a sexual manner.”

“I’m surprised and not surprised. You are a very handsome young man. From your Emo wardrobe, I sense you kinda know who and what you are or want to be sexually. Sometimes I look at you and wonder if you should be a girl. You are that beautiful. I just cannot believe you’re a virgin.”

“Please do not embarrass me any more than you have to. I’ve tried to have a couple of relationships with girls and only girls. All of them are considered very pretty girls; but, the relationships always ended up failing.”

“As I said, I am going to be blunt. Did you fail when you had the opportunity to have sexual intercourse?”

“It never goes that far.”

“Because?”

Travis closed his eyes and kept them closed as he replied, “Because, I would ejaculate just from making out. French kissing was/is my demise. Frustration is only the beginning of my emotional issues caused by my lack of control.”

“Pre-mature ejaculator?”

Knowing he was headed someplace he never thought he would go with his employer, he responded, “Yes and no.”

“Explain.”

“Easiest way to explain it is – if we were to make out; which I would love, I would not be able to control myself. Three kisses, an unstoppable erection, and my pants would be filled. Yet, if I were to go home and think about you while I masturbated, I could edge myself for hours before cumming all over myself.”

“Have you ever been with another boy? Man?”

“When I was ten. I masturbated with three friends. Just young boys experimenting. And, it was only one time.”

“At ten, I bet you did not ejaculate. Correct?”

“Jesus… Yes. It was what I later learned as a _‘dry orgasm’_.

“Are you interested in my husband?”

Travis’ jaw dropped. He as totally flummoxed at her question. “I-I-I…” was all he could stutter.

Paris leaned forward from her desk, touched Travis’ face, and said, “I think you are. I think you want to know what it would be like to be with him as much as you’re thinking about have sex with me right now. I’ll bet you a million dollars to a hole in a doughnut you’d like to learn to service him.”

“Service?” responded Travis. His mind was reeling because of his employer’s blunt questions and assertions.

“Yes. Suck his cock. Swallow his load. Feel him penetrate you. Service him and I’ll bet you’d like to be dressed in lovely feminine clothing.”

“SHIT…”

“I believe you have an older brother and sister. Correct?”

“Yes.”

“Any incestuous thoughts about either or both of them?”

“N-N-No.”

“You’re stuttering, Travis. Now is the time to open yourself up to me. There is nothing to be afraid of. Whatever you say to me, stays with me. I promise that it will make you feel better and take you down the road you’re heart desires.”

“Not with my brother. I’ve taken pairs of dirty panties from my sister’s hamper. I used them to masturbate. I never wore them. The silk felt extremely soft and sexually stimulating around my…”

“Your what?”

Travis took a deep breath and said, “My cock.”

Paris move her hand from his face, touched her leather covered womanhood before she held it out towards Travis and said, “Take my hand.”

The teenager did as she asked and was totally taken aback when she pulled him to his feet. The next thing Travis felt was her body pressing against his. He could not control his cock much less his body. Then he felt her hands go around his waist, slide down to his buttocks, and press his lower body into hers. Then the thing he wanted most happened. Paris pressed her lips to his. Her mouth opened and her tongue sought to force open his lips. Travis knew what she wanted and opened his mouth to allow her tongue inside. Overpowered by his sexual needs and desires, he wrapped his arms around Paris’ hips and used what leverage he had to press his body into hers.

Paris broke the kiss, licked her lips, and whispered, “Nice kissing ability.” With that said, she placed her lips back on his and commenced to slide her tongue inside his mouth. Her next move was to slide her right hand from his left buttock to the front of his jeans. She placed her palm against his crotch and felt him shudder. As she continued the deep French kiss, her left hand rotated to the front of his body. It did not take long for her to undo his belt, the button at the top of his jeans, and lower the zipper.

Once his pants were open, Travis broke the kiss, and panted, “Please Mrs. Ebersole… This is not right; but, I am so taken with you that I do not want to stop. Yet, I am afraid of what your husband will do to me if he found out we had sex together.”

“Wade watches you stare at me,” said Paris. “Just like I watch you stare at him.”

Before Travis could respond, she used both hands to pull down his jeans and underwear enough for them to fall to his knees. His cock stood straight out from his body. Paris looked down at his exposed genitals. Upon looking up and into his eyes, she said, “Not much there, Travis. You’re eighteen and you have a cock like a prepubescent boy.”

Travis stepped away from his boss. Leaned over and pulled up his underwear and pants. As he attempted to close the zipper on his jeans, Paris grabbed his wrists and with a strength he could not believe, held his arms so he could not move them.

“Listen to me Travis,” said Paris. “I will allow you to close up shop; but, we will need to talk about your future. I am not going to apologize for criticizing the size of your penis. But, I am going to offer you help in overcoming your inability to control your ejaculations; plus, help you find yourself sexually. You know what you want for a future livelihood and I agree with you attaining your Fine Arts degree. Finish closing up your pants, go close the door, and meet me at the couch.”

“Please Mrs. Ebersole,” whined Travis as he stepped from the desk to the couch were Paris sat, “I do not want any trouble. If I need to, I will end my employment with your company. I know I have the ability to find another place of employment.”

“I do not doubt that, as you have the intelligence to verbalize your answers with words and phrases beyond your years. All I want to do is help you. You have so much to offer another individual or individuals…”

Travis interrupted Paris with a one word query, “Individuals???”

“Yes,” replied Paris. “It was my intention to see where we could go this afternoon. I was looking forward to sharing things with you.”

Again, a one word query, “Things???”

“Sexual things. I find you a very handsome, beautiful, and sexually intriguing boy. It was my intention this afternoon to play with you. I wanted to sit next to you and handle your cock until you ejaculated. I was hoping you’d allow me to push your head between my legs. I know you’ve never performed cunnilingus on a girl; but, I wanted to teach you how to orally satisfy a female.”

Travis could not answer his employer. He was totally dumbfounded at her request to jerk him off and have him suck her pussy. He’d always wondered what it would feel like to have someone else’s hand wrapped around his erection, stroking him, and making his spew his cum all over his belly. He sighed silently, because he knew his ejaculation would not shoot out of the head of his cock. When he orgasmed his sperm exited the hole in his cock head and tumbled down like a lame waterfall. No matter how hot he was because of his sexual fantasy when masturbating, he never once had to clean up his abdomen much less his chest. His cum would pool by his fingers. They acted like a dam stopping the sperm from dribbling down the thin shaft of his penis. To make matters worse, he watched porn where men went down on women and found himself not really being turned on by the act of eating pussy.

Paris placed her hand on his cheek and asked, “Are you alright?”

After inhaling and exhaling, Travis said, “Only if I am not going to get into trouble with Mr. Ebersole. I’m scared shitless at what he would do to me for engaging you sexually.”

“Would you feel better if he asked you to his office at the end of a day and did what I did to you?”

“Kiss me? Fondle me?”

“Yes, except in time you’d be on your knees pleasuring his cock with your mouth with the ultimate goal of swallowing his ejaculation.”

“Jesus…”

Paris Ebersole moved her right hand to Travis’ crotch. Without any preamble, she opened his pants and exposed his penis and thought, _‘He will be smooth by tomorrow.’_ She wrapped her index finger and thumb around the thin shaft. She looked at him in the eye as she began to masturbate the eighteen year old. True to his word, four strokes and his cock exploded. The muscular contractions did not force his ejaculate up into the air with any height. Instead, the three pulses pushed his thin watery cum just hard enough for it to dribble down the head to her fingers. It was pleasurable for her to watch Travis lean back into the couch, moan, and thrust his thin hips as he ejaculated. Using her thumb and index finger as spoon, she pooled the miniscule amount of sperm onto the palm of her hand.

“Look at me Travis,” commanded Paris.

The teenager sat up and breathlessly said, “Thank you.”

“Oh, you’re not done,” said Paris. She raised her right hand to Travis’ mouth and said, “Clean up your mess.”

He sat frozen for a moment. He never really ate his own cum. He tasted it once completely by accident. The taste did not offend him; but, he didn’t attempt to eat his ejaculation because it was something tasty. He looked at his boss and began to speak, when she put the palm of her hand against his lips. He shivered, opened his mouth, and licked his splooge from her hand.

“Good boy,” said Paris. “I am going to expose my sex to you. You are going to slide off of the couch, crawl between my legs, and perform cunnilingus on me. Please do not make me force you; because, it will not be pleasant.”

Forgetting about his exposed genitalia, Travis slid from the couch to a position in front of his boss. He watched her stand, take off her leather pants and panties, and sit back down on the couch with her legs spread wide open. The sight of her hairless pussy made him moan with desire. For the first time in his life, a female was presenting her sex for him to pleasure. Albeit, with his mouth and not his cock.

Paris wiggled the fingers on her right hand silently ordering Travis to crawl between her legs. The teenager understood the meaning of her hand motion. Without putting his hands on the floor, he skootched forward close enough to see her pussy. There was something there hanging from the bottom of her vaginal opening. He paused which made Paris just a slight bit mad. “What’s the matter?”

“Um-m-m, there’s something…”

“That something is a present from Wade. He fucked me before I called you to come upstairs. Now, slide your face closer, lick between the folds of my cunt, and begin the process of cleaning my pussy. As you clean, suck my clitoris. Use your tongue on it and if you’re boy enough push it into my just fucked hole. You will taste Wade and you will taste me.”

Travis did as she asked. He started at the bottom of her vagina where a glob of Wade’s cum had slid from inside her to the opening of her vagina. He stuck out his tongue, licked the glob of semen, and gently sucked more it out of Paris’ pussy. He swallowed. Their combined juices did not taste horrible. In fact, his small penis jumped when he swallowed. Using his lips, he kissed and gently sucked on Paris’ vagina to where he could expose the clitoral button. He remembered what he watched when men or women orally pleasure a pussy. He sucked Paris’ clitoris between his lips and used the tip of his tongue to caress it as he gently sucked. He felt and heard her reaction to his oral stimulation.

“FUCK!!! SUCK IT, BITCH!!! EAT ME BOY!!! PUT YOUR TONGUE IN ME!!! FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE!!! JESUS!!!” cried Paris.

Travis continued pleasuring the female half of his employers. Every time he pushed his tongue into her vagina, Travis felt how far his tongue entered into her body. His cock grew to its maximum length of four inches. He moved his right hand to his erection and began to stroke it as his tongue fucked Paris’ pussy. Everything came to a crashing halt when he felt Paris slap him on the back of his head. Not once; but, multiple times.

He pulled his head back and said, “What the fuck???”

Paris grabbed a handful of is shoulder length black hair and said, “Don’t you dare play with yourself while orally pleasuring me. The sole purpose of your being between my legs is licking and sucking me to as many orgasms as I like, want, and need. Your small boy penis is not to be played with. Now get back to work, bitch.”

The anger on her face and in her eyes were enough to make her point at what she expected him to do. It also scared the living shit out of him. No one, not even his parents, had ever spoken to him like he was nothing more than a low-life piece of human trash. Starting to learn his place, Travis leaned forward and renewed his oral stimulation of his boss’ vagina.

Each of her orgasms resulted in her clamping her thighs around Travis’ head as her pussy flooded his mouth and his face with her vaginal juices. Two minutes after her third orgasm, Paris used her feet to push Travis back from between her legs and onto his ass. She sat up and said, “Get the fuck up, go into the bathroom, and strip. When I enter you’d better be butt-assed naked with your hands by your side.”

\-------------------------

Per her commanded instructions, Travis removed his clothing, stood with his hands at his side, and waited for Mrs. Ebersole to enter the bathroom. What was a wonderful situation and job had taken a turn he had never expected. Inside he felt he knew himself. Taking on the EMO lifestyle was part his desire to be different as a budding artist and to rub his budding independence in his parents face. The only family member that pushed his buttons was his sister. He lost count of the number of times she leaned in close to him or held him tight and whispered that she knew he was stealing her dirty panties. The coup de grace came the evening she put her hand on his crotch and felt him ejaculate. From that moment on when they were alone, she treated him no better than a low life faggot. A tear began to roll down his cheek as he thought, _‘She should only see me now.’_

Paris entered the room wearing nothing but a pair of white and pink lace boy short panties. On her feet where a pair of Manolo Blahnik $2585 sandals. Her skin was a light brown color from spending a lot of time sunbathing. Her breasts, backside, and privates were the same color as the rest of her body. Her eyes moved up and down Travis’ body evaluating how long it would take her to completely feminize him. Her legs got just a bit weak when the idea of completely nullifying him took root.

“Travis,” said Paris in a calm voice, “please relax. I want to help you understand what I am going to do to you. First, I am going to teach you to remove all of the hair on your body below your neck. Second, I will teach you to use a feminine body lotion to keep your skin smooth and soft. Third, I will teach you to give yourself multiple enemas…”

“Enemas???” questioned Travis.

“Yes Travis, enemas. When I present you to Wade as his boi wife, he is not going to be happy if he pulls his cock out of your boi pussy and it is covered in fecal matter. The enemas will assure yourself that you are clean for your husband.”

Travis’ legs gave out. He fell backwards against the double sink vanity. His hands braced his body so he would not fall to the floor. Shaking uncontrollably, Travis said, “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because I can, Travis. You’re a closet faggot. You need to come out. I want you teach you to be a sissy faggot. A cocksucker. A bottom boi whose ass is a receptacle for Alpha cock and cum. What I want is to make you into the beautiful woman I see hiding behind your Emo personality. The end result of your feminization will be me presenting you to Wade.”

“W-w-why???”

“You know we both travel for our business. When I am gone for a few days to a few weeks, I want him to know he has someone who will provide orifices for his sexual pleasure. What that also means is that you will live in our house. Travel with us when we want you to be with us. I am going to love seeing you in a white wedding dress on your knees giving Wade a blowjob.”

Something inside Travis came together and he regained control of his body. He released his hold on the vanity, stood, and said, “I am not interested in becoming a sissy for Mr. Ebersole’s pleasure. I tried to stop what happened between us; but, my cock did my thinking. I am going to put on my clothes and leave. I will not return. I am terminating my employment. I’d rather starve than be some controlled sissy bitch. If and when I decide to suck a cock, I will make the decision. Not you. Not Wade.”

“Funny… I don’t think you want to go down that road, Travis. Although, you think we do not know your family, we do. Especially Tomoko. She is quite a young lady. Beautiful, smart, and very sexy. She has told me all about your panty stealing…

“Y-y-you s-s-spoke to my sister?”

Now she stepped up to the teenager, placed her right hand between his legs, and said, “She hides her bisexuality very well, Travis. She also laughed when she related how she put her hand on your crotch and you ejaculated. Would you like me to call her or better yet; how about I call her and tell her to come over now. Would you like that?”

“NO!!! OH MY GOD, NO!!!” A pause, a breath, and then, “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?””

“Because, you will make the perfect sissy boi wife for my husband. He prefers my pussy and ass; but, I want him to enjoy the orifices of a dependent submissive sissy. You’re my choice.”

“What about my attending university?”

“You’ll attend; but, not full time. We’ll build you a studio on our property. You’ll paint. You’ll have private lessons. But, when needed you will provide oral and/or anal relief to my husband when I am out of town. Also, I will when I am in the mood, use you. I am not going to give up your tongue. In fact, I am going to tell your sister about it. I bet she’ll love to have her sissy faggot brother tongue fuck her to several orgasms.”

“Is there anything I can do to make you relent and not force me into a feminized life?

Frustrated and beginning to get angry, Paris threw Travis a bone, “Ok, Travis. I am going to leave the bathroom. You go get dressed. Then you can leave; but, do not come back. I am terminating your employment. I will give you one opportunity to return and beg for your job back. You will beg. You will crawl to me, wrap your arms around my legs, and plead me to allow you to return to work. But, let it be known, when you return to work, it will be as my indentured servant. All the freedom and liberties you enjoy now will be gone.” Paris turned exit the bathroom, stopped just inside her office, and spat, “Get dressed and get the fuck out of here!!!”

Travis unsteady on his feet, got dressed, and like a punished little boy slinked out of the bathroom and Paris’ office. The eighteen year old had just received a lesson in life. His intelligence be damned. His skinny twink body, long skinny legs, long black hair, and feminine facial features was what Paris and Wade desired in him. His heart and soul were rendered asunder when Paris humiliated him about the size of his manhood. Add to that his inability to maintain an erection long enough to have satisfying intercourse was the straw that broke the camel’s back. His mind raced as he made his way out of the Ebersole business and drove home. Now, he had to face the criticism of his parents. The only thing that he wondered about was his sister’s relationship with Paris Ebersole.

\-------------------------

The next few days were hell for Travis. He would finish classes and start to head into town to the Ebersole offices only to remember he no longer worked there. Everything he did revolved around his desire to be an oil-on-canvass artist and become famous enough to live his life as he desired. His parents did not accept his lifestyle and they would criticize him endlessly if they knew the depth of his sexual desires. His sister, Tomoko, knew things about him; but, she never took it beyond whispering derogatory expletives into his ear. The only time she made her point about his sexuality or lack of it, was the time she placed her hand on his crotch and he immediately ejaculated into his underwear.

When alone in his room, it became a nightly effort to stop from searching the Internet for hot videos of Emo boys and girls engaging in all forms of straight, bi, homosexual, and lesbian sex. When he did find something that turned him on, his pants were lowered to his ankles, his right hand went to his cock, and he masturbated wishing he was one of the participants. What he could not resolve was his hidden desire to be the individual that was being penetrated. No matter how many times he looked at a hot Emo boy’s ass or a bare girl’s pussy, he always thought for a moment about penetrating them only to become centered on being penetrated. His orgasms were always completed when his thoughts were centered on a hot cock using him for its pleasure. After his orgasm, his pleasure turned to pain when it became apparent that he had not ejaculated hard enough to feel his hot cum on his stomach. This embarrassment always resulted in his cleaning up his mess with a tissue and when it was opportune, flushing it down the toilet.

The coup-de-grace came when Tomoko came home, unannounced, one evening. His parents were busy at their retail store trying to rip off as many customers as they could. Travis did not hear her enter the house, nor did he hear her call out to see if anyone was home. She knew he was home, because his car was parked in front of the house. As he lay on his bed, laptop open to a porn video, and stroking his cock; Tomoko opened the door.

What his sister saw confirmed that her young brother was a sissy faggot. He was wearing a pair of thigh high stockings in black that had elastic tops in lace to hold them up. Pushed aside was a pair of black satin and lace panties. His miniscule cock stood straight out from his hairless body and his right thumb and index finger stroked up and down. He did not hear her open the door. Tomoko waited a few minutes before she simply said in their native language, “ _YOWAMUSHI!!!_ (SISSY!!!) _TAWAWA!!!_ (FAGGOT!!!)”

Travis stopped and tried to cover himself with the duvet that was crumpled at the end of his bed. He reached tor it; but, had to stop to keep his laptop from tumbling to the floor. That gave Tomoko the opening and time to get to the side of his bed and slap him on his thigh. Travis froze. His cock still somewhat hard as the video continued to play.

Tomoko saw the video and said, “Interesting masturbation fodder. Two skinny long-haired Emo twinks doing a sixty-nine.” Before he could answer, Tomoko slapped his hand from his cock, grabbed it, and squeezed it very hard. All Travis could do was groan from the pain. After minute, Tomoko said, “I am going to release your nothing cock, sit down, and you’re going to masturbate to conclusion for me. When you spew your useless cum, I expect you to use your mouth to clean up your mess.”

Travis’ answer was a simple, “No.”

“Wrong answer,” said Tomoko. She tossed his computer across the room. It bounced several times and broke into pieces. She turned back to her brother and slapped him across the face multiple times. Her action was so unexpected, Travis did not try to defend himself nor did he have the wherewithal to hit her back. After five minutes of slapping her brother, Tomoko said, “Had enough bitch?”

Shaking uncontrollably, Travis said, “Yes. Don’t hit me anymore.”

“Jerk off, now,” said Tomoko.

Broken by his sister, Travis said, “Yes, Tomoko.” He resumed his masturbation activity. As his thumb and index finger slid up and down his less than ample manhood, tears of shame rolled down his face. It took just fifteen seconds for his hips to move slightly, his hand to stop just below the corona of his cock, and for his body to dribble four little strings of cum onto his fingers. Before he could move, he heard Tomoko.

“Eat it,” she commanded. “Cum is going to be the elixir of your life Travis. In fact, we’ll have to think of a sissy name for you.”

Not wishing to fight with his sister, Travis pushed his fingers up and over the head of his cock. They acted like a circular squeegee gathering his meager amount of cum. When his cock fell free, he looked at his sister, and with tears rolling down his cheeks, he sucked and licked his fingers eating his cum at the command of his older sister. Two minutes later, he sat, looking across the room wishing she would just leave him alone. He knew it would not happen, so, he said, “Are you satisfied? Can I be alone now?”

“No,” she said. “We need to talk.”

“About?”

“About your future. I am very interested in something that will make you a sexual star.”

Travis curled into himself on the bed, and said, “Fuck… You’ve spoken with Paris?”

“But of course I did,” chortled Tomoko. “Seems your Nakashima gene pool reversed the male endowment from your cock to your tongue. Paris tells me you have one hell of a long tongue. Since mom and dad will not be home until after midnight, I am going to enjoy several orgasms induced by your oral abilities.”

“You’re my sister. That is incest!!!”

“Fuck incest and the horse you rode in on bitch!!! You aren’t fuckin’ me. I’d never want that piece-of-shit penis to enter my body. You’ll perform oral on me and enjoy it. Then I will make you understand that if you do not crawl back to Paris Ebersole, the only thing you’ll be able to perform for money is suckin’ cock. Agree to their terms and you’ll live a life of luxury as an indentured sex slave servant.”

“I have to ask. When did you become involved with Paris Ebersole?”

Tomoko gently laughed, “If mom and dad ever found out, I’d be toast. I was in eighth grade at the middle school. Wade and Paris made a donation to the girls’ sports teams and Paris was immediately taken with me; as I was with her. Small talk and interactions became longer and more involved. I would lie about visiting a friend. Paris would pick me up and take me to her house. The first sexual experience I had was with her. She used her fingers to masturbate me. I think you know the rest.”

“When did Wade fuck you?”

“Paris and I discussed who should take my virginity. I wanted it to be her. I wanted her to have a Feeldoe cock in her cunt and sticking out from her crotch. I wanted to look into her eyes as she penetrated me. I wanted her to fuck me as if she were a man. We decided that I would suck the dildo to learn to give blowjobs. My anal and vaginal virginity were hers for the taking. And if you’re wondering, I’ve never fucked her. I’ve sucked her pussy and ass, but she has all rights to fuck me when she wants.”

“Then when did Wade fuck you the first time?”

“When I entered Lawrence High School my freshmen year.”

“Does he still have sex with you?”

“Only when Paris says he can. I am emotionally bound to her.”

Astounded, Travis says, “That is what she wants for me. To be bound to Wade as his sissy wife. To spend my life takin’ his cock up my ass and swallowing his cum.”

Tomoko did not laugh at her brother, she simply pointed to his feminine attire and said, “You’re already a sissy faggot. I know you sucked Wade’s cum from Paris’ cunt. That is how I found out your tongue is the best part of your sexual tools. Now, I am going to go into my room, get undressed, and lay down on my bed…” She hesitated before saying, “I am going to leave some clothing out for you. I order you to put them on so you will be my sissy lesbian lover. My cunt needs a good sucking.” With that, she turned and left Travis’ bedroom.

Travis waited ten minutes before getting up the nerve to walk into his sister’s room. It was a typical girl’s room that had not changed since she was in high school. Tomoko was a girl’s girl. The room was furnished in a walnut four poster bed and bureaus. The canopy was made up of pink and white lace as was the duvet that covered the pillows and bed. The room was painted and papered in pink, yellow, and light blue colors. The floor was a continuation of the oak hardwood flooring that was throughout the house. When he entered the room he saw clothing lying on the chair that was part of her desk set. Tomoko was stark-assed naked on the bed, legs akimbo, and for the first time since he was a young child, he gazed upon his sister’s vagina. It was as bare as Paris’ was.

On the chair was a complete outfit for him. Matching bikini panties and bra in white. Thigh high stockings in white with elastic pink lace at the top. A light pink and white camisole and finally a pair of white fuck me heels. He turned to his sister and asked, “Where the fuck did you get shoes that would fit me?”

“A former boyfriend wore them,” she responded. “But, I grew tired of him wanting to fuck me with his useless faggot sissy clitty. The lingerie should fit you and it’s yours to keep. Also, I will take you shopping if you want.”

“Tomoko please,” begged Travis. “This is crazy. You’re my sister. Please…”

With a cutting voice and anger, Tomoko growled, “DO NOT FUCK WITH ME TRAVIS. ONE MISSTEP AND MOM AND DAD WILL KNOW EVERYTHING. THEY’LL BELIEVE ME AND NOT YOU. GET FUCKIN’ DRESSED AND SUCK MY DOMINANT PUSSY!!!”

Travis tried one last gambit, “What if I prove to mom and dad you’re more of a lesbian than a heterosexual woman who will give them grandchildren. Please, just forget what you saw and what Paris told you. I’ll do anything you want except for sexual activity.”

“Not going to happen, faggot,” spat Tomoko. With her hands between her spread open legs, she patted her labia, licked her lips, and cooed, “Come my sweet. Eat me.”

Travis sat, put on the lingerie, and the shoes. He stood. Wobbled on his feet and stumbled to Tomoko’s bed. He bent forward and crawled from the end of the bed to his sister’s spread open legs. He was hit with the smell of her cunt. It was nothing like Paris’ sexual smell. His stomach twisted and he had to fight throwing up. Before he could get close enough to even lick her vagina, he said, “What the fuck Tomoko!!! You smell horrible!!!”

“That’s because I have three loads of black cum in my cunt,” stated Tomoko with an edge and a bit of glee in her voice. “Fucked three big black cocks of the janitorial staff at school. Now, eat me bitch and clean my dirty cum filled Asian cunt.”

_‘I wish I fuckin’ recorded that,’_ thought Travis, _‘mom and dad would sew her cunt shut.’_

Travis shivered, took a deep breath, and moved his face to his sister’s dirty cum filled cunt. Once his mouth was inches from her labia, he stuck out his tongue and slid it through the canyon that surrounded the opening to her body. He held his breath as long as he could before he had to breathe. He became used to the odor as he sucked copious amounts of black cum from his sister’s ravaged twat. He kissed the inside of her thighs and became aroused that he was living a masturbation fantasy. He was actually sucking his hot sister’s pussy. He moved his right hand to his cock and no sooner than he stroked it, the shit hit the fan.

“Don’t you dare play with your clitty while you clean my dirty cunt!!!” cried Tomoko. “You are not man enough to masturbate while you clean the cum of an Alpha male from me. Be quick about it. I do not want to get pregnant.”

Travis had no choice, but to resume his licking and cleaning of a vagina he masturbated about growing up. As he made oral love to his sister’s cunt, he knew he had to give her what she really wanted. He moved his right hand back to her left thigh, slid both of his hands to her labia, pulled them apart, and shoved the full length of his tongue into his sister’s fuck hole. He felt her reaction as well as heard it.

‘JESUS FUCKIN’ CHRIST, TRAVIS!!! YOU WONDERFUL CUNT LAPPER!!! FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE!!!”

Fuck her he did for twenty minutes. His tongue acted like a nicely sized cock. His hands massaged her inner thighs and his nose pressed against her hard clitoris. As he tongue fucked Tomoko, he slipped his right hand to her anus. When he touched it and did not hear a negative reaction, he began to caress the ridges. It was the perfect movement to begin to loosen her rosebud. He slipped his hand to his mouth, quickly wet it, and without stopping his tongue fucking, unceremoniously shoved the entire length of his index finger up her ass. He pressed it in and felt her legs tighten around his head. She orgasmed filling his mouth with her fluids. They rolled down his tongue, into the back of his mouth, and with his tongue fully buried into her cunt, he swallowed. 

“FUCK ME!!! WHAT A WONDERFUL FUCK!!! I WANT YOU TO SUCK ME BEFORE, DURING, AND AFTER A COCK IS UP MY CUNT!!! JESUS, TRAVIS!!! YOU’RE A FUCKIN’ CLASS A-ONE CUNT LAPPER AND EATER!!!”

Once she had calmed down, Travis started to remove his head from between her legs. Started, but did not finish. Tomoko quickly took hold of the sides of his head and pressed it back into her sopping wet cunt. His panties were filled with his sloppy thin ejaculate. He was uncomfortable and wanted to clean up, but was denied it because his sister wanted his tongue back inside her fuck hole. The faggot knew better that to fight her. He pressed his head forward, his tongue entered her sopping wet fuck hole, and he began tongue fucking his sister anew.

Tomoko kept him at it through four orgasms. Four intense, sloppy wet orgasms that wracked her body. When she finally gave in to her sexual fatigue, her legs fell open, her hands released his head, and she used her thighs to force him from between her legs. Travis rolled away and saw his panties were soaked through enough to stain the duvet. He slid backwards and off the bed. He did not stand. Instead, he crawled out of his sister’s room to his. Once inside, he closed the door, removed the lingerie, and to his surprise, he placed the cum soaked panties in his mouth. He felt his cock grow and he could not help but to stroke it. How he had the energy, stamina, and ejaculate his cum again, he did not know. It took just seven strokes and he felt his cock pulse. His legs weakened and his anus throbbed. A small amount of ejaculate exited the head of his cock before he fell to the floor and fell sound asleep.

\-------------------------

Travis awoke in his bed to find all of his sister’s lingerie neatly piled on the floor next to his bed. He rubbed his eyes, stretched, and wondered how he ended up in bed. He remembered falling asleep on the floor. He had no idea of the who, what, when, and how he ended up in bed. He sat up; but, did not get out of bed. He sat dumbfounded trying to figure out who put him to bed. When the door to his room opened, he knew.

“I see you’re awake,” said his mother.

Embarrassed, Travis replied by simply asking, “Did you put me to bed?”

“Tomoko and me,” replied his mother. “We had to keep father from seeing you.”

“Shit…”

“Shit??? Is that all you have to say?”

Finding some attitude and strength, Travis replied, “Yes, that is all I have to say. What do you want from me?”

“What I wanted is a boy to grow up into a man like your brother. But, I have a fuckin’ sissy. A little bitch boi. I will not tolerate you living in this house. You have until five to gather your things and get the fuck out. Tomoko told me I should make you suck the cunt you came into the world from, but I just want you to get the fuck out.”

Once she finished speaking to her son, his mother turned and walked out of his room. She slammed the door behind her. The noise signaled Tomoko to slide into Travis’ room. Smiling from ear-to-ear, Tomoko slid across the floor of his room to his bed. She was wearing a short silk kimono bathrobe. In her bare feet, Travis was still enthralled with the shape of his sister’s legs. She sat, touched her brother’s face and said, “How much time did she give you?”

Sadness filled the teenager’s voice as he said, “Until five.”

“Where are you going to go?” asked Tomoko.

“I really don’t know,” responded Travis. “I have no one I can call or barge in on.”

“You do. You’re not thinking along the lines I am.”

Travis frowned and stared at his sister. He said nothing.

“Go to Paris Ebersole,” said Tomoko. “If you want, I will pave the way for you.”

“Pave the way for me to crawl to her, beg her to allow be to become Wade’s sissy wife. Is that what you want me to do?”

“What else do you have?” asked Tomoko rhetorically. “You have absolutely nothing.”

With tears not rolling down his face, Travis whined, “I am not a sissy. I do not want to live my life suckin’ cock and takin’ cock up my ass. I want to get married and have children.”

Tomoko reached for the end of the duvet that covered Travis’ body. She pulled it down exposing his body to his knees. She reached for his penis and wrapped her right thumb and index finger around the base. She stroked and before Travis could get hard, he moaned, and a small amount of thin watery cum rolled from the head of his cock.

“Look at my hand around your useless little penis,” commanded Tomoko.

He did as she commanded.

When she saw him wince, she said, “The shit that came out of your sissy clit is thin, watery, and useless. This shit would never impregnate a woman. It belongs in the toilet.” Tomoko lifted her hand from his soft penis and said, “Clean my hand like a good bitch.”

Travis accepted her thumb and index finger simultaneously into his mouth. The ejaculate was still warm, but had no real taste. He performed his faggot duty and cleaned his watery ejaculate from his sister’s fingers. When he was sure they were clean, he forced them from his mouth, and said in a low voice, “Please call Paris.”

“You asked me nicely, so I will,” said Tomoko. “Also, I suggest you get you shit together and get out of here before they take your car from you.”

“Fuck…” said Travis. “Please keep them busy so I can pack and sneak out. Please!!!”

“You’re going to have to pay me for helping you.”

“Pay???”

Tomoko chuckled and said, “Yep. Your tongue up my cunt and my ass anytime I want will suffice to satisfy your never-ending obligation to me.”

Travis’ head fell and without looking up, he whispered, “As you wish, Tomoko.”

\-------------------------

Travis threw together a small duffle bag of clothing, packed his painter’s box, and made a very quick exit from a place he would never live at for the rest of his natural life. He backed out of the driveway and decided to waste some time before he drove to the Ebersole house. It really could not be considered a house. At fifty-seven thousand square feet, it was a fuckin’ huge mansion on Lawrence Bay. _‘Ostentatious’_ was the name it was given by the Five Towners as it was being built.

Two hours and fifty-seven minutes later, Travis drove up the circular drive to the Ebersole mansion. He parked by the small building that he knew would be converted into a painter’s lair. The duffle bag and painter’s box remained on the rear seat of his broke down jalopy. The walk to the front door was more than humiliating. His nerves send waves of stress from his feet to his head. He could not fathom spending decades being used sexually by a very dominant married couple. The thought that one day one of them or both of them would look at him and decide to throw him out of their lives passed through his consciousness. Travis stopped just short of halfway between the small outbuilding and the main house, stared up at the clear sky, and thought, _‘I can leave. I have the ability to find a job to support myself. Instead of day school, I can attend at night. My life will be my own. I will not become an indentured servant.’_

His ability to turn and walk back to his jalopy was stopped when Wade Ebersole called his name from the front door, “Travis. Come on in. We’ve been expecting you.”

_‘Run!!!’_ ran through his mind. _‘Get in the car and drive away.’_ His opportunity was lost when Wade stepped from the front door, wrapped his arm around Travis’ shoulder, and guided him into the mansion. Travis Nakashima did not fight being guided nor did he express any desire to be allowed to leave. He fell into his submissive personality and with an exhalation of his breath, accepted his fate.

Wade Ebersole closed the front door; but, did not enter the house. He leaned against the double oak doors, stared at Travis, and said, “I need to hear what you have to say to me.”

Travis turned, looked his employer and his soon to be sexual Master, and said, “I want to become your sissy wife.”

“Anything else?” he asked as his right hand began to massage the growing lump behind his Levi 501s.

Travis broke eye contact with Wade. He looked down at the floor between his feet and said, “I would like Paris to feminize me. I want to become a beautiful Japanese sissy boy for you.”

What Travis did not see was Paris standing behind him with a shit-eating grin on her face. The ear-to-ear grin was result of a phone call with Tomoko. The call informed her that Travis would be arriving at the house to accept his descent into sissydom. They made a date to meet at the Garden City Hotel on Wednesday afternoon. What Paris wanted more than anything right now was to see Wade force Travis to humiliate himself to solidify his acceptance of becoming her husband’s sissy wife.

Paris felt Travis jump when she touched his shoulder from behind. He turned his face and she said, “Look at Wade. Think about meeting him at the door when he comes home from work. Seeing him standing there in all his handsome beauty. What is going through your mind now, Travis?”

“I want to run away,” said Travis softly. “I do not want to become a sissy. I have not changed my mind no matter what Tomoko said to you. I may not be one hundred percent masculine; but, I am not a sissy.”

Paris moved her hand from Travis’ shoulder to his crotch. She felt his meager package beneath his 501s, grabbed it, squeezed, and spat, “Not the right answer bitch. To prove yourself wrong, go to Wade, kneel, and ask him if you may relieve the workday’s pressure. Do not wait for an answer. Open his pants, expose the object of your desire, and fellate him until he cums all over your face. When he is finished with his orgasm, thank him for marking you as his.”

Travis stumbled forward from the shove Paris gave him. He stopped short of where Wade stood. He knew better than to fight the inevitable. He went to his knees, wiggled forward, and looked up at Wade, and said, “May I welcome you home and relieve the stress of your workday?”

Wade’s response was unexpected. He bitch slapped Travis sending him sliding across the floor until a piece of furniture stopped his motion. He looked directly at his wife and spat, “Ge that fuckin’ faggot away from me.” With that said, Wade stepped from the door and strode with masculine authority towards the back of the house.

Travis did not move except to rub the left side of his face. The sting of the pain was finally subsiding. He opened his eyes only to watch Paris try to stop her husband. What he witnessed made him afraid of becoming part of their family. Wade Ebersole grabbed his wife by her neck and crotch, lifted her off of the floor, and without any warning, tossed her down the hall that lead to the kitchen. He did not see her land. He did hear her cry out it in pain. Their relationship at work was nothing compared to their home life. Wade Ebersole was an arrogant authoritarian Alpha male. It did not take Travis long to make the decision to leave and never return. He had his way out and he was going to take it.

\--------------------

Travis’ solution was simple. He did not go to where Paris lay on the floor moaning in pain. He did not try to find Wade in an attempt to mitigate any issues between them. What Travis knew was simple. Paris Ebersole was the instigator of his forced feminization for reasons that could only be surmised. As he thought about her reasoning, something in Travis took hold of his consciousness. He went to the kitchen and pulled the largest chef’s knife from the wooden storage block. He also took the sharpening tool with him.

Paris Ebersole remained on the floor holding her broken right wrist. She landed palm down and the force of the landing snapped two bones. The pain was excruciating and all she could do was cry out and moan hoping her husband would return to help her. To her great surprise, it was Travis who returned to where she lay. It took but a moment to realize that he was not there to help her. The large chef’s knife in his right hand gave away his intentions.

Travis placed his foot on Paris’ neck, pressed, and held it there with just enough pressure to decrease her ability to breathe. He decided to forgo making a scene of sharpening the knife. He leaned down making sure he kept his balance and said, “I can make this easy for you or I can cut you up like a fish being prepared for sushi. Who put you up to this failure of me becoming Wade’s sissy wife?”

“I was my idea; but, your sister was the one who said you were perfect for the position. A skinny twink of an Asian boy. Smooth with nothing between his legs. When I saw you apply for the job at the agency I knew you were the one.”

“Did you ever think I would decide to not become a sissy?”

“No,” replied Paris.

“How about now? I am standing next to you reducing the air flow to your lungs with a large chef’s knife in my hand. Do you think I have the strength of character to slice and dice you?”

For the first time in her life, Paris Ebersole pissed in her pants.

“I don’t know if you do,” replied Paris.

Her answer was a mistake. Travis picked up her right arm by her hand which caused an electric shot of pain to surge up her arm. He licked his lips and smiled as he saw her face go red with fear. He placed the tip of the knife at a point just above her radial artery where a medical professional could take a pulse. He pressed about a half-inch of the knife into her skin. He waited for Paris to calm down from the pain she was experiencing. When she stopped crying, he said, “I can open up your radial artery to your elbow joint and you’ll bleed out in a matter of minutes. What I want from you is the combination to the gun safe. Your choice bitch.”

“You’ll let me live?” begged Paris.

“I wouldn’t call it living,” replied Travis. “But, you’ll be able to eat, shit, and piss while servicing who I tell you to.”

“Left two turns stopping at 34. Right one turn passing 34 stopping at 76. Left one turn passing 76 stopping at 52. That should release the lock.”

Travis removed the knife from her arm and with a deft move of his right hand, knocked Paris unconscious. The first thing he needed to do was to find Wade. Hopefully he was in a place where Travis could get to the gun safe, open it, and retrieve a weapon that would make his point to Wade. Travis quietly walked back into the kitchen and to the family room. No Wade. He returned the way he came and checked out the living room, dining room, and breakfast area. No Wade. Travis knew Wade had not ascended the steps to the second floor. Only other possibility was that Wade had left through one of the back doors and made his way to his private lair. That meant Wade was on the second floor of the garage.

Travis made his way to the small utility room where the gun safe was located behind a sliding barn door. He pushed it open and from memory entered the combination. The safe locks released and Travis opened the door. He saw a complete armory of weapons. There were semiautomatic revolvers, six shot revolvers, target pistols, rifles, and shotguns. He quickly searched through the shotguns and found what he was seeking. He removed a Wilson Combat Professional 12 gauge pump action shotgun. The pump action fourteen inch barrel shotgun was loaded with five plus one and had a shotgun shell carrier holding an additional six cartridges. Now he was ready to confront Wade Ebersole.

The garage was situated on the left side of the property when one faced the front of the mansion. Travis exited the building from the family room. It was the safest place to make an uninhibited and stealthy walk to a position on the side of the house where he could see if Wade was upstairs in his lair. Even if the rooms were dark, the lights from the television or stereo system would be a dead giveaway that Wade was inside. Travis’ problem was the fact that there was only one entry and exit point. For him to surprise Wade, he would have to make himself known by blasting the television or stereo system with one pull of the 12 gauge shotgun’s trigger.

It took Travis seven minutes to make his way from the family room door to the door to the stairs that let up to Wade’s personal man-lair. There were actually two doors. A screen door and a six panel wooden door of which the six panel door was wide open. One less obstacle for Travis. He tested the screen door and slowly opened it and was surprised that it did not make a sound. Next was ascending the steps to the landing which was done slowly and with trepidation that one of the risers would squeak under his weight. It two him two minutes twelve seconds to reach the landing.

Wade Ebersole’s lair consisted of four rooms. The main entry room which had his television, stereo, and wet bar. It also had two eight foot leather couches and four leather recliners. Several handmade wooden coffee tables were placed around the sitting area. The two doors at the back of the main room led to the public bathroom and his private bedroom. Travis had only been upstairs once since moving to the Ebersole Estate.

Wade Ebersole was seated on the couch as he watched himself fucking what had to be a teenage girl. Travis smiled to himself as he realized that Wade Ebersole was more of a pedophile than a lover of older more experience women. Boys were probably in his pedophile wheelhouse. The man was a total sexual pig. What concerned Travis was the fact that Paris kept his secret or Wade was better than good at keeping his deviance from his wife.

Travis changed his plan of attack. To make himself known, he racked the slide on the pump action shotgun. The action ejected the shell that was chambered. The noise of the action plus the sound of the shell hitting the hardwood floor was enough to get Wade’s attention.

Wade Ebersole rotated the leather recliner not at all concerned that his huge cock was standing tall from his crotch. His face went from pleasure to unbridled anger. He saw the Japanese sissy standing opposite him holding a shotgun that was illegal to be owned in the State of New York. What concerned Wade was the boy’s control of the weapon. Apparently the boy knew how to handle himself around weapons. Rather that open up a can of worms, Wade placed his hands on the arms of the recliner which if it came to be would be used a leverage to launch his body at the nineteen year old sissy.

“Take your hands off of the arms,” growled Travis. “Wrap your hands around your cock. Do it or I will fuckin’ open up your abdomen like a disemboweled pig.”

Wade’s face did not change as he moved his hands from the arms to his crotch. Per instructions, he wrapped his hands around his rampantly hard ten-and-a-half inch cock. The memory of fucking the thirteen year old girl was always more than pleasurable for Wade. He knew better than to move and while sitting stock still asked, “Do you know how to use that weapon?”

Travis smiled, pointed the weapon to the glass shelves of liquor behind the wet bar, and pulled the trigger. The spray of double ought buckshot shattered thousands of dollars’ worth of aged liquor. He returned to working end of the shotgun towards Wade’s crotch and said, “The next trigger pull will remove your cock and balls.”

Truly frightened for the first time in his life, Wade asked in a wavering voice, “What do you want from me?”

“I am going to shove the barrel of his shotgun up your ass. Then you are going to crawl to the house and apologize to Paris. If you say anything stupid, I will blow your guts all over the hardwood floor leading into the kitchen. You perform like a good little boy, I will keep the working end of this shotgun inserted as you make an ACH transfer of one-hundred million dollars to my off-shore bank account.”

“You’ve got to be kidding, bitch,” spat Wade. “I am not going to allow you to do either of your sick requests.”

Travis licked his lips, smiled, and without a care or warning, pulled the trigger, re-cocked the shotgun, and blasted Wade’s crotch a second time.

“Told you not to fuck with me,” said Travis smiling from ear-to-ear.

Wade Ebersole tried to stem the flow of blood from his crotch only to find there was a gaping hole where his genitals used to be. He tried to rise from the chair only to find he could not move his legs. His thigh muscles were useless. He looked down and then up to where Travis stood. His final words were, “Fuck you...”

Travis returned to the main house to find Paris still unconscious on the floor in the hallway leading into the kitchen. He wiped out his cock and pissed on her face. The warm acrid liquid was enough to bring Paris back to consciousness. Her left hand went to her face to wipe away the urine and massage where Travis had hit her to knock her unconscious. It took a few minutes for her to regain a semblance of where she was and what had happened to her.

“Where is Wade?” asked Paris.

“He’s fuckin’ bleeding out in his lair,” replied Travis.

“B-B-Bleeding o-o-out?”

“Your fuckin’ stupid husband did not believe I would use this shotgun, which he showed to Paris, to blow his cock and balls off.”

“W-W-Why?” asked Paris stunned that her husband was dying and she could not do anything about it.

“I wanted two things from him. To apologize to you for throwing you down the hall and to make an ACH deposit of one-hundred million dollars to an off-shore account I have. He told me to _‘fuck off’_ so I removed his genitals.”

Where she got the strength from, Travis could not fathom; but, Paris rose to her knees and spat. “You fuckin’ murdered him!!! How you going to get away with that?”

“Simple,” stated Travis. “I am going to make you walk or crawl to Wade’s lair. Then I am going to make you sit in a chair opposite from his. And, I am going to put the shotgun against your chest and pull the trigger. You will die immediately. I will place your still warm hands on the shotgun. When the police finally arrive they will determine it was a murder/suicide. That is how I am going to get away with both of your murders.”

For the second time in her life, Paris urinated in her pants. “I do not understand. You’re a fuckin’ wimp. A faggot. A cocksucking bitch to Alpha males. What???”

“It is simple Paris,” replied Travis. “I am a quick learner. I never wanted to be your husband’s sissy bitch. All I wanted was a job, a place to live, and attend university to get my Bachelor of Fine Arts degree.” He looked at her and saw her question everything he said. “I can see you don’t believe me. I am a homosexual. I prefer having sexual encounters with men. Women do nothing for me sexually. I love a tall toned male with a nicely sized cock. I am a total bottom, but fuck with me and I will become one very nasty bastard. Just to give you some more food-for-thought, my sister will not survive my anger.”

The odor of her urine was beginning to permeate the air around where they were. Paris made a face and said, “What do I need to do to make this look like it was self-defense on my part?”

Travis thought for a moment and said, “You become my indentured servant and you sign over all of your inherited assets to me. The business, this house, the cars, your jewelry, and all of your legal and illegal investments and bank accounts. In other words, you make yourself into a penniless slave whose sole purpose in life is to clean my anus after I take a shit.”

“I’d rather fuck a thousand AIDs infected niggers before I become some slave to an anorexic Japanese twink faggot,” retorted Paris.

“I thought you were smarter than that, Paris. What you and your husband do not know is I have made changes to your trusts, wills, and off-shore accounts. Upon your death due to any circumstances, I am your sole heir and beneficiary. So, for the last time, do you want to live or do you want to die?”

“Fuck me. . . The envelopes and paperwork that was addressed to you marked _‘Private and Confidential’._ How the hell did you pull that off?”

“Remember, I am an artist. I had copies of both of your signatures. I practiced for hours on end when I was not at work. I learned and ultimately, I can forge to perfection both of your signatures. The rest was easy. I wasn’t stupid. If either of you predeceased the other, the remaining partner stood as the heir and beneficiary. But, if both of you died at the same time, I inherit all of your assets, because I was your only heir that deserved your ill-gotten wealth.”

“What if I agree to become your indentured servant and ultimately go to the police to report the murder of my husband by you?”

“Laughable at best Paris. You will never see the light of day. Your world will consist of a basement room without windows. You will sleep in a large dog cage. You will be fed twice a day. The gruel you will eat will be filled with antibiotics and drugs. The only way you leave that basement dungeon is when you die.”

Paris lost control of her musculature and began to shake uncontrollably upon hearing what Travis had in store for her. She swayed on her knees. The color of her face took on a sallow pallor. Her breathing became labored. The stress of hearing that Wade was dead and her choice of dying or living in a windowless basement dungeon was more than enough to break her mental state. To her unbelievable chagrin, Paris shit herself.

“I don’t want to die,” moaned Paris. “I don’t want to live like some animal or insect in an underground hole. Please Travis, tell me how we can come to agreement to let me live as part of your life. I will do anything you ask. No questions. Tell me to eat a bowl of your shit and I will. I will help you with your sister. She loves me. Tell me what you want me to do to help you with her and I will.” Paris paused, made a face admitting to smelling her shit filled pants, and said, “I will sign over everything to you.”

Travis grabbed Paris by her hair and dragged her to the downstairs bathroom. He placed the barrel of the shotgun against her head and spat, “Get fuckin’ undressed. Get in the shower and clean yourself up.”

“What about my wrist? It is broken!!!”

“Fuck your wrist. Let it be a reminder of what you and your scumbag husband did to me. Now get a fuckin’ move on.”

Paris remained on the floor. She did not remove her clothing. For the second time, she spat, “FUCK YOU SISSY!!!”

Travis leaned over and bitch-slapped Paris. He used the back of her neck to pull her up to her feet. He placed the barrel of the shotgun against the back of her neck and said, “Walk. We’re going to the garage. Fuckin’ make one false move and the last thing you will hear is the sound of the shotgun blowing your head off of your shoulders. NOW FUCKIN’ MOVE CUNT!!!”

Paris Ebersole tried to stand firm. She lost the battle when the barrel of the shotgun pressed against the back of her head. She finally started to walk very cautiously as to not piss off the faggot that had murdered her husband and was about to do something dastardly to her. It took seventeen minutes for the two to make it to the door to Wade’s upstairs lair. It took a couple of well-placed hard taps to the back of Paris’ head to get her to ascend the staircase. Upon entering the main room, she stopped dead in her tracks, and screamed. The sight of her dead husband’s body made her sick. She retched her stomach contents all over the hardwood floor.

Travis pushed Paris to a leather chair catty-corner to the chair Wade Ebersole’s body sat in. The pool of blood had begun to congeal. The odor of death was beginning to permeate the apartment. Travis stood opposite where Paris sat not pointing the Wilson Combat Professional shotgun at her.

“Did you know of your husband’s predilection for fucking preteen and adolescent girls and boys?” asked Travis.

Though her pain, Paris frowned, and responded, “What the fuck are you talking about? Wade is not a pedophile. And, neither am I!!!”

#### “One false move and I will end your useless fuckin’ life,” said Travis. He went to the cabinet that contained the Goldmund Eidos Reference Blue DVD player and turned it on. The Stuart Hughes Prestige HD Supreme Rose Edition came to life. Travis reset the Blu-Ray DVD to start at the beginning. Before he pressed the _‘Play’_ button, he asked, “Are you sure you want to watch this DVD?”

“I’ve never been allowed up here,” said an amazed Paris. “Where the fuck did he get that equipment?”

“Probably purchased it at very high-end retail establishment under a false name. The television costs $2.25 million. The Blu-ray player costs $130,000. But, their costs are just a drop in the bucket for you. Do you really know your net worth?”

“You do?” asked an amazed Paris.

“But of course I do. You gave me the financial keys to your business and ultimately your kingdom.”

“H-H-How m-m-much?” stuttered Paris.

“Based upon the just the business, you and Wade are equal partners. After that, you own absolutely nothing. All of your assets are in his name. Even the fuckin’ shit stained panties you are wearing are in his name. Cash wise, what you have in your checking account is your total net worth. Wade was more than smart getting you to agree to a monthly minimum salary and an occasional bonus. Paris Ebersole you are just like any other of his clients.”

Paris screamed, “HOW MUCH!!!”

“Legally he is worth just under $50 million. Illegally, he is worth just under $125 billion. Yes Paris that is billions with a _‘b’_.”

“That motherfucker!!! Show me!!! I want to see for myself.”

Travis pressed the _‘Play’_ button. The DVD came to life. Tied spread -eagle to the bed was a young girl. She had to be no older than fourteen and possibly as young as twelve. It was apparent that she had been drugged, but not to the point that she was unaware of what was going to happen to her. The camera stayed on the young girl and from the right, the first part of Wade’s body to enter the picture was has rampantly hard cock. Once he was in the scene, he knelt down at the end of the bed and slid forward so he could place his mouth on the girl’s vagina. For the next ten or so minutes, Wade Ebersole performed cunnilingus on the youngster. Then he rose onto the bed, slid forward, and without warning slammed his ten-and-a-half inch cock balls deep into the girl.

The girl’s scream frightened Paris. She yelled, “TURN IT OFF!!! I DON’T WANT TO WITNESS ANYMORE!!! THAT FUCKIN’ PIECE-OF-SHIT GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!!!”

Travis turned off the Goldmund, turned to Paris, and said, “How old was my sister the first time you had sex with her?”

“Eighteen,” replied Paris.

Travis moved ever so slowly to point the working end of the shotgun towards Paris. He smiled, licked his lips, and said, “Do you want to modify your answer, Paris?”

Seeing the barrel of the shotgun pointed at her crotch, Paris relented and said, “She was twelve. I swear I did not know!!!”

“LIAR!!!” cried Travis. You met her at her elementary school. She told me everything. You’ve been having sex with her for twelve years.” Travis paused and screamed, “TWELVE FUCKIN” YEARS YOU PIECE-OF-SHIT PEDOPHILE!!!”

The sound of the shotgun firing a round of double-ought buckshot made Paris jump and try to fold into a small ball where she sat. When the noise and smoke cleared she realized that she was not dead or injured. She looked around the room and saw that Travis had blown Wade’s head into a million little pieces. Bone and brain matter covered the area where he sat and behind him. Paris tried to expel the contents of her stomach, but there was nothing for her body to push out.

“Next round rips your cunt apart, pedophile bitch,” growled Travis. “Are there videos of you with my sister?”

“Yes,” whispered Paris. “The DVDs are all in the cabinet. They’re labelled by name and date.”

“Did your husband fuck my sister?”

“You sister is a total slut. She wanted his cock up her Japanese cunt from the moment she saw him naked. He did not rape her. She willingly gave him all of her holes.”

“Are you proud of what you did to my sister and the others?”

Paris just looked down and said, “Please, just end my life. Make it look like a murder/suicide. I will not stop you. PLEASE!!!”

Travis found a kitchen towel and expertly wiped down that Wilson Combat Professional shotgun. He stepped over to Paris and had her place her hands all over the weapon. Especially on the pump action and the stock around the trigger guard. He removed two sets of latex gloves from his back pocket and put them on his hands. He cocked the weapon chambering a round into the breech. Paris did not move when he took the shotgun and placed it against her sternum. He then pushed her forward so the buttstock of the weapon was on the floor between her legs.

“Press your chest down, put your finger on the trigger, close your eyes, and say whatever you want to say to your God. Then pull the trigger. You’ll be dead before the shotgun hits the floor.”

Paris heard Travis move away from where she sat. The DVDs were more than enough to put her into prison for the remainder of her life. Killing Travis was not an option. She closed her eyes. She wanted to say a prayer, but knew there was no reason to, because there was no real God and heaven. If there was, she’d be headed to hell in a handbasket. The last thought that went through Paris’ brain was the number _‘three’_.

Travis heard the report of the shotgun and did not turn around. He knew in his heart-of-hears, Paris Ebersole went to meet her maker in hell. His next objective was make sure he departed the property, cleaned up, and destroyed the clothing and shoes he was wearing. He would take an inordinately long time to complete the set-up of his alibi and innocence.

\-------------------------

Seventy-two hours after Travis left the Ebersole mansion a delivery person smelled the odor of death emanating from the garage. A call was made to the Nassau County Police Department. The first car to arrive was that of the local police officer on duty. His entrance and exit were completed in less than two minutes. He made it to just outside the doorway when he bent at the waist, regurgitated his morning egg and sausage sandwich, and coffee all over the driveway. His next radio call was to notify his superiors of his finding of two bodies. All holy-hell broke loose when the media caught wind of the death of the Wade and Paris Ebersole.

Travis waited and watched the news knowing that his alibi was unassailable by the homicide detectives and the Nassau County District Attorney’s office. Upon leaving the Ebersole mansion, Travis made his way to his sister’s apartment where he used his newly found authority to convince his sister that she had no choice but to support his being at her place on the night of the murders. To make his point, he used a large telephone directory and the handle of a hammer to beat her black and blue. She succumbed to his authority by taking his faggot cock up her ass for several hours.

The shit hit the fan when the Ebersole’s attorney brought their wills to the court for probate. Travis Nakashima was named as the sole heir to their wealth and their business. According to New York State Law, Travis had to wait ninety days for anyone to come forward to contest the wills. He could wait knowing there was no one that could claim to be the spawn of Wade Ebersole’s loins. The autopsy of both individuals showed that Paris never gave birth to a child. There was no provision for their burial in a cemetery, so Travis had their bodies cremated. Two earthen jars contained their ashes. Once the ninety days passed and the probate court granted his inheritance, Travis planned to dump Wade and Paris’ ashes in the nearest landfill. They did not deserve any sort of funeral and burial. They deserved what they got at his hands.

The probate court found the wills to be authentic and ordered that all the assets of the Ebersole’s be transferred to the beneficiary. It took another week for the commercial banks, investment banks, stock brokerage firms, and the local, state, and federal government to make all the necessary ownership changes and modifications. The deed to the mansion in Lawrence was changed to show Travis Nakashima as the sole owner. The illegal holdings were already in Travis’ control and ownership.

The first thing Travis did was to hire a specialty firm to clean up the house and the garage. He was told it would take at least three weeks to make everything like the death of Wade and Paris never happened. A monetary inducement to the company had them complete the job in five days. When he walked through the house and the apartment above the garage, he knew his money was well spent. The company did an exemplary job. Travis was more than satisfied.

It took Travis exactly one hour to move into his new abode. He did not have a lot of clothing, furniture, or assets to bring with him. Once settled, he called Tomoko and told her to come to the mansion. When she arrived, he slapped her across the face just for the principle of being able to.

“Take your fuckin’ clothing off, bitch,” spat Travis.

Shaking uncontrollably, Tomoko removed her clothing. She stood trying to hide her breasts and vagina. She did not speak for fear of being hit by her brother. Tomoko kept her eyes on the floor in front of her.

“From this moment on,” said Travis, “I own your ass. You will quit medical school and your job. You will move here. You will serve me as I command. Lastly, you will sign over all of your money and assets to me. The only thing you will own are the shoes you will wear while serving me as my maid. Your mouth, ass, and pussy will be mine to do with as I please. You try to deny me or not listen to me and I will make sure no one ever finds your body.”

Tomoko’s eyes grew wide with anger and fear. She was not going to live the rest of her life as a servant to her bother. Her response surprised Travis, “What about mom and dad?”

“Fuck them,” replied her brother. “I will take care of them. You understand that you are no longer my older sister. You are my slave.”

“Yes,” said Tomoko in a quiet voice. “I will willingly serve you.”

“Good,” said Travis. “Now crawl to me, open my pants, and suck my cock.”

Tomoko Nakashima fell to her knees. She crawled to where her bother stood, opened his pants, and pulled out his cock. She looked him in the eye as she wrapped her mouth around his not so prodigious penis. Her cocksucking skills were quite exemplary. She had a lot of practice sucking off Wade Ebersole and her boyfriends. She also had a habit of finding married men in need of relief to fill her mouth and stomach with their seed.

Travis’ cock grew to its maximum length of just under four inches. He grabbed his sister by her head and pressed her face into his crotch. He held her there for several minutes before he eased his hold so he could pull all but the head of his cock out of her mouth.

He renewed the pressure on her head as he began to piss in Tomoko’s mouth,

“Drink it bitch,” growled Travis. “Do not spill a drop onto the floor.”

Tomoko tried to fight. She ultimately lost her battle. Her brother’s urine filled her mouth and the only thing she could do was to swallow the acrid tasting liquid. She swallowed four times before her brother finished emptying his bladder.

Once he was done he released his hold and said, “That is the first of many toilet obligations you will perform.”

Tomoko knew she had no response but to say, “Yes Travis.”

The slap sent her flying across the entranceway to the mansion. Travis put his right foot on her neck and spat, “MY NAME WILL NEVER PASS THROUGH YOUR LIPS AGAIN. I AM _‘SIR’_ TO YOU. MY COCK IS YOUR _‘MASTER’_. MY _‘URINE’_ AND _‘FECES’_ ARE YOUR SUSTANCE.

Tomoko heard her brother and groaned, “Yes SIR.”

Travis released the pressure and used his foot to roll her onto her side. “Get up and I will show you where you will sleep.”

After being pushed down the stairs into the basement, Tomoko stood at the open door to a small claustrophobic room. Just outside the room was the gas fired boiler for heating the mansion. It was at the furthest end of the basement. Her mouth hung open when she saw a large sized dog cage, two dog bowls, and a large plastic pail. She knew she would be eating and drinking out of the bowls. Her stomach turned when she realized she would be defecating and urinating in the pail. It had no cover. She would have to live with the smell of her bodily fluids.

‘Inside,” spat Travis.

“Please, Travis,” begged Tomoko. “I will do whatever you want. I will serve you for the rest of my life. Shit on me. Piss on me. Fuck my ass whenever you want. But, please do not make me live in this room. I will not survive. You know I hate small places. PLEASE!!! YOU KNOW I AM EXTREMELY CLAUSTROPHOBIC!!! PLEASE!!!”

“Fuck you, Tomoko,” spat Travis. “I said never to use my name.” With that declaration, he shoved his naked sister into the room, kicked her into the open door of the cage, and slammed the door shut. He stood in the doorway to the room and said, “I hope you fuckin’ die from fear. When I come down in the morning, if you are still alive, you will greet me as your superior and begin your life serving your gay brother.”

Tomoko did not answer. She jumped and hit the top of the cage when she heard the steel door to the little room slam shut and the bolts of the locks slide home. Tomoko could not cry nor could she utter a single sound. Her fear of being confined in a small space was beginning to take a toll on her body. She silently prayed for a quick death.

\-------------------------

Tomoko awoke to the sound of the door to the room opening. She did not move for fear of pissing all over the floor. From the moment she was placed into the dog cage, she had to urinate and defecate. There was not enough room in the cage for her to sit to do her bodily business. She silently watched as her brother approached the cage and opened the door.

“Please…” she said from inside the cage.

“Please, what?” responded Travis.

“Please… I need to use the bathroom. The cage was too small for me to sit and do my business,” whined Tomoko.

Travis reached into the cage, grabbed a hank of Tomoko’s hair, and pulled her from the cage. He stared down at her and spat, “Reach in, take out the pail, sit, and do your business.”

“I am not going to take a shit and piss in front of you,” spat Tomoko.

“Your loss,” replied Travis.

This time he did not use her hair to move his sister. He kicked her several times to get her back into the dog cage. After he secured the door he said, “If you need to urinate and defecate, then do it where you sleep. I really do not give two shits about where you want empty your bladder and your bowel. Learn or die.”

As he stepped to the door, he heard, Tomoko beg and plead, “Please, I’ll do anything for you. Name it. Just give a sense of being somewhat of a human being. Allow me to use something more than a plastic pail to piss and shit in.”

Travis broke out into a shit-eating grin. He stared hard into his sister’s eyes and said, “Ok. I’ll give you a chance. I am going upstairs to retrieve a dog collar and leash. Once the collar is secured around your neck, you will crawl outside and do your business like the piece-of-dog-shit you are. Three choices. One, use the pail. Two, use the inside of your new home. Three, crawl outside and do it where all dogs do. What will it be?”

“Naked? Outside?” asked Tomoko.

“You’re a fuckin’ dog, bitch,” countered Travis.

Tomoko sighed and whispered, “The pail, sir.”

“You know where it is,” said Travis.

“Please, at least give me some privacy,” said Tomoko.

Leaning close to her ear, Travis spat, “FUCK YOU!!! I AM GIVING YOU EXACTLY TEN SECONDS TO START YOUR BUSINESS.”

Crying and crawling to the pail, Tomoko picked it up and exited the dog cage. She swayed as she stood to place her bottom on the round top of the pail. It took her just a moment before she could not control her bodily functions. Urine and liquid diarrhea exited her urethra and lower bowel. Because of her instability on the plastic pail, a good portion of her bodily fluids and solids missed its mark. She looked between her legs and onto the floor and knew her brother was going to make her do something dastardly disgusting to clean up her mess. She placed her arms around her knees, moaned, and pleaded, “Please… Be kind to me. You know what I mean.”

Travis feigned concern when he said, “Absolutely, my little whore.”

There was a look of relief on Tomoko’s face until Travis removed his cock from his pants. The urine started flowing before Tomoko could react. Travis urinated on his sister’s face, chest, tits, and abdomen. When he was finished he presented his cock to his sister and snapped, “SUCK!!!”

Tomoko opened her mouth and took her brother’s flaccid cock into her mouth. She began to wrap her tongue around the small head. As it grew, she lowered her head to take more of his cock into her oral cavity. The one thing Tomoko did not have to worry about was the length of her brother’s cock causing her to gag. For the next twelve minutes, Tomoko Nakashima fellated her brother. Once during the oral sexual interaction, Tomoko thought about taking his length into her mouth, biting down, and severing his smaller than average faggot cock from his body. Some inner intuition made her not complete what she wanted to do to her brother. It was like he knew what she was thinking.

Growing tired of her lousy blowjob, Travis pulled his cock from Tomoko’s mouth. He stared down at her and spat, “Clean up you mess!!!”

Tomoko froze for several moments before she said, “With what?”

“Your whore’s mouth,” replied Travis as he turned and stepped to the door. “When I return, the floor better be spotless or you will suffer the consequences.”

Tomoko stared as she watched her brother exit the room. She heard the loud bang as the door slammed shut and the locks slid home. Where it came from she did not know. Her body released a stream of urine and diarrhea from her orifices. Then the pain started. She felt it in her chest. Then in her jaw. Then in her left arm. Tomoko Nakashima knew she was having a stress induced heart attack. She knew she would not survive.

\-------------------------

Just before 3:00PM, Travis made his way down to the room his sister was ensconced in. He opened the locks and the door. He stepped in and knew just by looking at her, his sister was dead. She was on her side in the drying pool of urine and fecal matter. Her arms were wrapped around her chest. Her eyes were wide open and bulging from their sockets. When he touched her skin it was cold to the touch. Travis knew she had most probably died just after he departed from her prison earlier that morning. What also surprised him was the rampant erection he had. It grew with speed when he touched her cold body. He opened his pants, pushed Tomoko onto her stomach, and forced his erection up and into her dead cold ass.

Travis Nakashima fucked his dead sister’s asshole for two hours. He ejaculated multiple times. When he was finally sexually sated he pissed on her one last time. As he strode up the basement steps, he put into place a plan to get rid of his sister’s body.

The shower to remove all of the urine, fecal matter, and smell of his sister’s dead body took just over ninety minutes. Travis did take the time to remove all of his body hair. Standing in front of the vanity drying his body the truth of his life became evident to him. Travis Nakashima was never going to attend the Arts University to become an accomplished oil on canvas painter. Murdering Wade, forcing Paris to commit suicide, and causing his sister’s demise proved to be the culmination of a once deeply hidden desire. A desire to cause the death of another human being. As his small cock grew hard, he thought about what he was going to do to his mother, father, and older brother to make them suffer.

His cock exploded without him having to touch it.

Travis Nakashima stared into the mirror seeing his truth – that of a psychotic sexually deviant serial killer released from his bonds.


End file.
